The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by Bloody Sword Alchemist
Summary: DISCONTINUED Edward's gone. No one can find him. The Seven have also disappeared, including Fuhrer King Bradley. What is going on? And what does Mr. Tucker have to do with anything…? Bad summary, I know. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Boy Who Cried Wolf_**

**Summary:** Edward's gone. No one can find him. The Seven have also disappeared, including Fuhrer King Bradley. What is going on? And what does Mr. Tucker have to do with anything…?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own FMA? Think, people, think!! Use your head! What do you think? Of course I don't, you dimwits. How long did it take you to figure that out? Rawr…

**A/N: **This is my second fic, but I won't tell you much about it. I want the rest of the story to be a surprise…;) I'll just say that this happens…um, sometime after the Laboratory 5 incident. If you haven't see those episodes, don't read this FanFic. I don't know how long after. I just came up with this story on the spur of the moment, so there are probably some gaps. Oh well. Mustang is a little OOC, he's not as much of an ass as he normally is to Edward, but whatever. I'll tell you that Mr. Tucker eye twitch is involved in this story. I hate him…he should die…

**_Chapter One_**

"Don't struggle…don't fight…" rasped Mr. Tucker, peering at the wolf. It had beautiful silvery-grey coat and intensely amber eyes. There was a leather muzzle on it's face and it's legs were chained to the floor. It snarled at Mr. Tucker and tugged again on it's chains.

"You don't have much longer to wait…" whispered the man, his upside down blue eyes flashing. "We will be ready soon…"

0oo0

"Wake Up, Nii-san!" An exasperated sigh emanated from Alphonse's armor. Edward moaned and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Go away…" he mumbled.

"But Colonel Mustang said he wants to talk to you immediately!" Al explained impatiently, pulling the sheets off his brother before he could fall asleep again. The small blond curled into a ball and coughed.

"I don't want to get up…" he groaned. "I feel awful…"

"Mustang says he has a new assignment for you, Nii-san," said Al. Ed finally opened his eyes and peered around.

"Damn…it's bright…" he hissed.

"Stop complaining brother, and get up!" Ed growled once last time then clambered out of bed. A few minutes later, Edward was out of bed, dressed, and finishing braiding his hair.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Ed said, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "Why does he want me to get up this early in the morning?"

"Um…actually, it's almost noon, Nii-san," said Al quietly, shifting back and forth from one metal foot to the other. Ed turned to stare at him, surprise mirrored in his golden eyes.

"Noon?!" he yelped. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"Um, well, I tried," Al explained. "But you wouldn't wake up until just now." Ed glowered at the wall, then turned and stalked down the hall. Rubbing his eyes, Ed yawned again.

"Well, hello Edward!" said a bright, somewhat tired voice. Ed jumped slightly when Hughes suddenly appeared beside him. "You look pretty tired. Didn't sleep well?" Ed shook his head and coughed slightly into his hand.

"Oh, uh…no, I slept okay. I just got up, actually," the blond said, barely stifling another yawn. "I'm on my way to see Colonel Bas—, uh, Colonel Mustang." Hughes nodded.

"He said something about a new assignment for you," he said. He winked. "Good luck with that. And try not to tear his office apart." With a small wave, Hughes turned and walked down a different hallway. Ed watched him walk away, a frown on his young face. _What did he mean by that?_ Still wondering, he kept walking. Sooner than he would have liked, he found himself facing the door to Mustang's office. He lifted a hand and pounded hard on the door.

"Enter, Fullmetal," said the annoying voice that Ed was so used to. He opened the door and walked in, glaring at Mustang.

"I see you slept well," Mustang said, betraying no emotions on his face. Ed glowered at him, then coughed again into his hand. He kept coughing until he began to feel lightheaded. He pressed one hand against his forehead and placed the other on the door frame to keep himself balanced. Mustang stood up and leaned forward across his desk.

"Fullmetal? Are you ill?" he asked. Ed opened one watering eye and peered at the black haired man.

"I'm fine," he gasped. Mustang raised an eyebrow. Ed sighed. "All right, I just have a cold. Good enough for you?" Now it was Mustang's turn to sigh.

"Good enough. Now sit down before you pass out." Ed cautiously walked over to the black couch and gratefully sank down onto it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Al said you have a new assignment for me," said Edward. He opened his eyes again and saw Mustang pick up a folder and walk around his desk to stand before him. Ed reached up and took hold of the folder. It had the words "Fullmetal: Assignment Chimera" written across the top. Edward felt his breath catch. _Chimera…_ He forced the images of Nina out of his head.

"When do I have to start?" he asked. Mustang sat back down at his desk and thought about it for a moment.

"In a few days. If your cough gets worse, don't go," he said. Ed was surprised that Mustang was going to let him not do the assignment if he got worse.

"But," Mustang added. "It has to be started within the next week. We only have a…_ small_ amount of time to get it done." He grinned obnoxiously and Edward got the hint.

"**What?! Who are you calling so small that he would**—" Ed broke off and started coughing again. Each cough seemed to rip the air harshly out of his throat over and over before he could breathe any air back in again. Finally the coughing stopped and he took huge gulps of air.

"That sounds like a pretty bad cold, Fullmetal," said Mustang. "I'd go back to sleep if I were you." Ed growled and stood up.

"I was planning on sleeping longer…" he muttered under his breath. "But noooo… someone insisted that I get up right then…" Then he saluted to Mustang and hastily left the room. As he walked down the hall, he pondered what he might find in the folder Mustang had given him. _Chimera…chimera…chimera…_ The word echoed around in his head. He looked up when he heard the sound of running foot steps coming up the hall behind him. Suddenly he found himself sprawled out on the floor, papers fluttering down to land beside him, and a very surprised Kain Furey beside him.

"Oh…! Major Elric, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I was hurrying—" The young man hurried to give an explanation to his superior. Ed laughed.

"It's all right," he said. "There's no need to be formal." Furey stopped in mid sentence.

"Yes, sir—I mean, yes Edward. Sorry," he said, still flustered. Ed scooped up some of the papers and stacked them up before handing them to the black haired soldier. Furey picked up another folder, then handed it to Edward.

"I think this one's yours," he said. " 'Assignment Chimera'…why do you Alchemists get all the cool assignments?"

"I wouldn't say that they're _cool_…" Ed muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Furey, standing up, all his papers stacked again in his arms. Edward got to his feet as well.

"Well…most of the time they're dangerous…" he said. "You remember the Shou Tucker case from a few years ago?" Ed could barely get the words out of his throat. Anger burned behind his eyes at the mention of Shou Tucker. "He was just creepy.."

"I remember him," said Furey, shuddering. "Wasn't he the one that turned his daughter into a chimera?" Ed nodded and blinked furiously to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Nii-san!" called Al, coming down the hall towards Ed and Kain.

"Well, I see you around Maj—I mean, Edward!" called Furey, holding tightly to his papers and running off down the hall again.

"So, Nii-san, what's our new assignment?" asked Al, coming to a halt beside his brother. Ed held the folder out for his brother to see.

"I don't know, I haven't opened the folder yet. And it's _my _assignment Al, not _ours_," said Edward. Al, ignoring his brother's last words, took the folder from Ed's hand and read the words across the top.

" 'Assignment Chimera'," he murmured. Seeing the discomfort in his brother's golden eyes, Al hurriedly said,

"Well, um…how about we look at this later?" Ed nodded. Two harsh coughs escaped his throat before he could suppress them.

"Are you all right Nii-san?" asked Al, lowering the folder to look at his brother. Ed nodded.

"I think I just have a cold," he said. "Mustang said I should go back to bed to see if I can sleep it off."

"Is there any food I get for you?" Al asked. Ed smiled and shook his head.

"I'm all right Al, really. Thanks for the offer, but I'm not hungry." Without saying another word on the topic of his new assignment or food, Edward started off down the hall again, leaving Al to follow after him.

0oo0

"Damn! What is taking him so long?" yelled Envy, kicking at a large pile of boxes, sending them flying in all directions.

"Patience, Envy," said Lust, settling herself into a chair. "Mr. Tucker knows what he's doing, but it takes some time." Envy growled.

"Well, he had better make it take _less time_," he said.

"He has the wolf ready," said Lust.

"And I care _why_?" asked Envy, glaring at Lust with his purple homunculus eyes. Lust sighed and closed her own nearly identical eyes.

"You should care because that means that he is half done," she said patiently. "All he needs now—"

"Shut up, Lust!" shouted Envy. "I'm sick of standing around talking!"

"You don't have much of a choice…" rasped a voice from the door. Envy spun around and saw the strange, twisted form of Shou Tucker standing in the door way.

"And since you are so eager for this to be done, I will tell you that it will be done by tonight…" Tucker said. "Isn't that right, Nina?" He looked down at the unmoving, blank eyed girl in his arms. "You'll have a friend to play with tomorrow…isn't that nice…" Still mumbling, he shuffled out of the room.

"He is such a weirdo," said Envy scornfully, watching the shuffling figure with one eyebrow raised. "But he's useful, none the less…"

"Lust…!" said another voice. "I'm done now, Lust!" Lust turned her head to look at the fat, gorilla like figure that stood across the room from her. Gluttony had blood all over his face and hands and he was smiling like a child with candy. In one hand he held what was left of a guard's body.

"That's nice, Gluttony. Now wipe your face," said Lust. Gluttony took the guard's uniform and wiped all around his mouth. But because the uniform was so coated in blood, all it did was smear the red stuff even more.

"Better?" he asked. Lust sighed.

"Sure," she said.

"Lust, that man scares me," said Gluttony, looking warily towards the door Tucker

had just left through. He stuck his pointer finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

"He's completely crazy…" muttered Envy. "He's always talking to that stupid girl doll… crazy."

"But he said that it'd be ready by tonight," said Lust thoughtfully. "Then we will have a clear shot at the military, won't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose," said Envy. "But I rather like the idea of taking it with us and raiding some of the towns first."

"What would that accomplish?" asked Lust. "It would just alert the military of what we are doing. What do you plan on gaining by attacking towns first?"

"A lot," replied Envy, smirking. "It might turn on us if we go after the military first. We might want to…train it first. Train it to kill."

0oo0

"Hey Al?"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I go out to get some donuts or something?"

"Sure Nii-san," Al said. "Do you want me to come with you? Your face is still a little flushed. I don't think your fevers' gone yet." Edward shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I feel a lot better," he said, pulling his red cloak on. "I'll be right back, don't worry about me."

Edward made his way through HQ, carefully avoiding Mustang's office. It was at least four or five hours since he had gotten his new assignment and he still hadn't opened the folder, so he didn't want Mustang interrogating him about it. When he stepped outside, he found that it wasn't as cold as he thought it would be. The sun was just starting to set and a gentle breeze toyed with his long red cloak. He looked around, then set off walking. (There will be some pretty big gaps around here because I don't know the geography around Central HQ, so I don't know where houses/shops/streets/etc. are. Skipping a little bit now, sorry. There will probably be a few of these gaps now and then. If you have any suggestions on what to write here, please contact me!)

Ed sat down on a bench with his small bag of donuts, coughed a few times, and put a hand on his chest. _I guess I'm not completely better…_ He pulled one of the donuts out of the bag and took a bite out of it.

"Edward…" Ed spun around, almost choking on the piece of donut still in his mouth.

"Fho said fhat?" he asked, his words muffled by the donut. He swallowed what as left of it, then tried again. "Who said that? Damn it, answer me!" He coughed slightly, but it wasn't as painful as it had been earlier that morning. He stood up when he didn't get an answer and scanned his surroundings carefully with his deep golden eyes. The edge of his cloak snagged on an upturned root of a tree and he growled angrily. He looked around still, shedding his cloak when he couldn't get it free. His heart was pounding as he heard soft laughter from the blurry grey shadows that stretched across the ground. The sun was setting and everything seemed distorted from what it usually looked like.

"Damn," he growled, dropping his bag and holding his hands ready. "Where are you? I know you're there, so why don't you show yourself?" He heard the same faint laughter from somewhere to his right. He turned to face whoever had made the noise, then continued to back up. He felt his breath catch when his back hit a stone wall.

"What, is the Fullmetal Alchemist frightened?" asked the same mocking, female voice that had spoken earlier. He felt the wall behind him with his hands, then discovered that it opened into an alleyway of some sort. He turned his head briefly to see if anyone was standing in the alley, then turned back to the voice. He backed slowly into the alleyway, feeling the walls with his hands. The laughter started again, then slowly faded away. Edward could hear himself breathing quickly and felt his heart pounding in his chest. The silence was as terrifying as the laughter. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and another cover his mouth.

"Hello, Edward…It's nice to see you again…"

0oo0

HAHAHA! Horrible cliffy, I know. I shall leave you all hanging until I feel like posting the next

chapter! HAHA! I have the whole story planned out…I know what's going to happen…and none of you do! HA! Well, duh, of course I know what's going to happen, I'm the one writing this story…jeez… anyway, someone out there had better review or I won't post the next chapter! more evil laughter I know, I'm so mean. So! You had better review! Or I might just… forget where I put the notebook I have chapter two written in…hehehe…

Edward: She's crazy

Mustang: I agree

Bloody Sword Alchemist: HAHAHA! Wait, why are you two here?

Edward: Actually, I don't know. Shouldn't I still be scared to death in that alleyway? Or are we past the part? Are we in the tr--

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Sshhhh!! Don't give anything away! We just got to the scared-in-the-alleyway part.

Edward: Oh. I knew that. walks off

Bloody Sword Alchemist: turns to Mustang and shouldn't you be doing paper work or something like that?

Mustang: I don't know. You left me in my office and I don't know what you want me do now.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Just get back and…I don't know, read a book! Clean the windows! Set something on fire! Just go do something!!! RAWR!!

Mustang: 0.0 I'm leaving, I'm leaving…runs away

Bloody Sword Alchemist: See how they run from me! All shall bow before me! Watch them flee from my wrath! HAHAHAHAHahahahahahahahahahaha…..


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Boy Who Cried Wolf_**

**Summary:** Edward's gone. No one can find him. The Seven have also disappeared, including King Bradley. What is going on? And what does Mr. Tucker have to do with anything…?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own FMA? Think, people, think!! Use your head! What do you think? Of course I don't, you dimwits. How long did it take you to figure that out? Rawr…

**A/N:** If you guys, whoever you are, are reading this, that means that somebody reviewed! Someone saved poor Edward from the hands of—stopping right there. You will find out who soon enough. Hehehe…someone out there also rescued you from the horrible cliffy I left you guys at. I hope that someone out there likes my story. If not, I'm so sad… anyway, if you don't like this story, you could always look at my first FanFic, 'Broken By War'. It's got lots of guilt trips and angst. I'm planning on putting up more stories later, but I'll just work on these two right now. 'Broken By War' and 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'. I have no idea why I came up with those two titles. Please keep reading! I beg of you! But my threat from chapter one still stands: If no one reviews, I won't post the third chapter. Wouldn't that be tragic? Anyway, on with the story…!

**_Chapter Two_**

_Nii-san, you said you'd be back soon…_ thought Alphonse, looking out the window of the room where he and his brother stayed. _It's been half an hour…it's been too long…_ Abruptly making up his mind, Al stood up and looked out into the hallway. Seeing that no one was there, he walked out, searching for someone who might have seen his brother return. After a few minutes of searching the halls he came across Jean Havoc.

"Hello Alphonse," he said casually. "What are you doing wandering the halls?"

"I'm looking for Edward," said Alphonse, trying to keep the worry out of his young voice. "He went out for donuts about half an hour ago and he hasn't come back."

"Did I just hear that Edward went out on his own?" came a voice from behind them. Havoc stood up straight from where he had been leaning on the wall and snapped his right hand up into a salute. Alphonse turned and saw Colonel Mustang standing behind him.

"Um, yes sir," replied Al. "Is something wrong?" There was a deep frown on Mustang's face.

"Did either you or your brother open the folder I gave him earlier this morning?" he asked in a voice that suggested he highly doubted it.

"No sir," said Al nervously. Mustang sighed.

"Damn it," he growled. "Havoc?"

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to go find Furey, Breda, Farman, Bloch, Hawkeye, and Maria Ross. Right now! Bring them all to my office!"

"Yes! Right away sir!" Havoc saluted again, then turned and jogged down the halls to various door and banging on them.

"Colonel Mustang, sir?" asked Al worriedly. "What's going on?"

"If he had opened the folder when I had given it to him, none of this would have happened," Mustang said in a tired voice. He led the way to his office while he explained.

"It seems the three homunculi you met at Laboratory 5 are on the move," he said. "And it also seems that they are working in league with Mr. Tucker. People have been going missing from various towns and villages for the past few weeks and soon after, weak chimeras have been found dead, killed by farmers and watchmen. Slowly they have been targeting people of higher power. Not politically, but literally. People with greater strength, greater speed, greater anything."

"What does this have to do with my brother?" asked Al, fearing that he already knew that answer.

"We think that their next target is Edward, Alphonse. That is why I didn't want him out on his own. If he had opened the folder, he would have know that!" Mustang opened the door to his office and sighed again.

"Well, sir…my brother wasn't feeling very good this morning," said Al. "And, well… neither of us really talk about 'chimeras' very much. It's a rather depressing topic, especially for Edward." Mustang nodded.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" came a crisp bark of many voices from the doorway. There stood Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda, Farman, Maria Ross, Jenny Bloch, and a tired looking Furey, all standing at attention. Beside Hawkeye's feet sat Black Hayate (I love Black Hayate, I just had to mention him) Breda was nervously edging away from the blond lieutenant and her dog. Mustang looked at the dog for a moment, then up into Hawkeye's cinnamon eyes.

"Hawkeye…it seems I forgot to summon someone. Would Black Hayate be able to go find Major Armstrong and bring him here?" Mustang asked. Hawkeye nodded. She crouched down beside her dog and looked him in the face.

"Search," she commanded. "Major Armstrong. Search and return." Hayate barked and ran off down the halls. Hawkeye returned rose to her feet and saluted again.

"Sir, may I speak?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he answered.

"Why did you call us to come here at this time of night?" she asked, looking out the window to the now dark sky.

"I need to send out a search party," said Mustang seriously, pacing back and forth in front of the small group. "Fullmetal left Head Quarters about half an hour ago and he hasn't come back yet. I am sending you to go out and find him. He said he was going out for food, but I have no idea where he could have gone." Just then, Hayate returned, wagging his tail, Major Armstrong just behind him.

"Edward's gone missing?" he asked, stepping into place beside Furey. "I saw him earlier, he was heading off down the road to the east. (Feh. you know what, I just came up with that 'heading off down the road to the east' for lack of better directions. As you may recall, I have no clue as to what the geography is around central. Sorry)

"You will be split into two groups, one under my lead and the other Lt. Hawkeye's," Mustang said. "Armstrong, go with Hawkeye. I don't know what kind of trouble we'll meet out there."

"Well, hello! Did I miss something?" Everyone turned around to see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, Hughes, you missed something," growled Mustang. "Edward has gone missing. Would you like to join our search parties?"

"Oh, I suppose. Why not?" Hughes stepped all the way into the room and stood on the opposite end of the line as Armstrong.

"Okay," said Mustang. "Hughes, Farman, Brosh, and Furey, you come with me. The rest of you, go with Lt. Hawkeye. Hawkeye, follow Armstrong's directions. Major, you lead them where you saw Fullmetal go. Keep any evidence you find. Now go!" Everyone saluted, then turned and filed out the door. Al followed Mustang out the door.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Can I come with you?" Al shuffled his feet a little, hoping more than anything that Mustang would allow him to search for his brother.

"Yes, Al. Come with me."

"Thank you, sir!"

0oo0

"That was too easy!" exclaimed Envy. "You did see Tucker get him, right?"

"Yes Envy, I was there. Of course I saw him," said Lust patiently. "He should be back any moment now." As if on cue, both Homunculi heard shuffling footsteps beyond the door. When the door swung open, Mr. Tucker crept in, holding a familiar small shape in his arms. Blood was drying on a shallow cut on Edward's forehead and on his left arm.

"He struggled…" whispered Mr. Tucker. "I had to knock him out… The wounds are not deep…he almost got away at first, but I grabbed his arm… he started shouting at me so I threw him against the wall…but it was easy…is the wolf still chained?"

"How would I know?" asked Envy obnoxiously. "I'm not keeping track of that mangy animal until it's time for me to train it."

"Very well, very well…" Mr. Tucker opened a small metal door and ducked down as he passed through it. "You can come watch if you want…" he said to the homunculi.

"I'll stay here and make sure no one followed him," said Lust in a bored voice.

"Can I eat them?" asked Gluttony. Lust sighed again.

"If they come, yes, Gluttony. You can eat them."

0oo0

"Colonel Mustang! I've found something!" Kain Furey waved at Mustang from where he was crouched on the ground. Mustang hurried over.

"Look," said Furey, holding up a red cloak that was snagged on a tree root.

"He came this way," Mustang breathed. "Alphonse! Al!"

"Yes sir?" asked Al, coming up beside Mustang. The black haired man jerked on the cloak until it came free from the tree root, then held it up for Al to take. Wordlessly, Al took the cloak and clenched one hand around it.

"Hey, Mustang!"

"Yes, Hughes?"

"You said Edward went out for food, right?"

"Yes."

"Look what I found." In the dim light of the street lamps, Mustang saw Hughes hold up a small bag. "It looks like it has donuts in it. Do you think it's Edward's?"

"It's highly probable," said Mustang. "Are there any other signs around it?"

"There's big scuffs in the dirt in the alleyway," said Hughes thoughtfully. "Maybe someone dragged him away?" The blood drained slightly from Mustang's face. _We're too late…_ Alphonse walked up, still holding his brother's red cloak.

"They took him away, didn't they sir?" he asked in a small voice. Mustang nodded. Hughes rose to his feet and called all the other searchers together.

"Well, I think our best plan right now is to catch up the Hawkeye's group," said Mustang. "We can keep searching from there."

0oo0

Edward groaned. Slowly his senses started to return to him . He heard a soft growling and a rattling of chains. Where ever he was, it was cold. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything. Then he slowly made out the outline of walls around him and a small figure near him. He turned his head to look closer at his companion. It was a wolf. Then he saw something white near the wolf's feet. He looked around to either side of him and realized that he and the wolf were chained to the floor in the middle of a transmutation circle.

"Hey, the Fullmetal shorty is awake!" called a voice. Ed felt his anger rise quickly. _Shorty, huh? I'll show them…_

"Good, good…" rasped another, all too familiar.

"Well, are you going to do it or not?" asked Envy, looking down at the black clad alchemist from his perch on a stack of bricks.

"Yes, yes…" replied Mr. Tucker, shuffling forward. Ed felt a smoldering anger rise up in his chest and into his limbs, making him forget the situation he was in. All he wanted to do was to get close enough to Mr. Tucker to hit him in the face…

"Watch, Nina…he'll play with you again after this…" Tucker whispered, kneeling awkwardly down beside the circle. He stared at Ed, insanity flickering in his soft blue eyes. Then he set his bear-like paws down on the edge of the circle and Ed felt a blinding pain shoot up through his whole body, particularly at the parts where his automail joined with his flesh. He heard a scream, then realized that it was coming from his own throat. Just as suddenly, he heard a pained howl from the wolf beside him and realization hit him like a hammer…

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Did you like the second chapter? I hope so. I got major writing block about half way through. I just couldn't think of a way to connect point A to point B, do you know what I mean? Probably not. Oh well…anyway, sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting as some of you hoped. I hope that some of you out there have some kind of idea about where this is going. If not, that's okay too.

Edward: That wasn't very nice.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: What??

Edward: Leaving me down there with those psychos. I mean, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen. So why don't you just say that—

Bloody Sword Alchemist: AH! Stop! Don't say anything else! It has to be a surprise!

Edward: …

Bloody Sword Alchemist: That's better. Anyway, I'm sorry if this story has a rather slow start. I hope it will get better! If anyone out there has any suggestions about where to take this story, please tell me! I'll be running out of ideas around chapter four. R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Boy Who Cried Wolf**_

**Summary:** Edward's gone. No one can find him. The Seven have also disappeared, including King Bradley. What is going on? And what does Mr. Tucker have to do with anything…?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own FMA? Think, people, think!! Use your head! What do you think? Of course I don't, you dimwits. How long did it take you to figure that out? Rawr…

**A/N: **Why? Why am I posting this pointless story? What is wrong with me? I should be working on BBW (Broken By War) right now, but I'm not. I just have so many ideas for _this_ worthless story… I don't actually know how this story is going to end, I'm just letting it take it's own course. So…does anyone have a guess as to what Mr. Tucker is up to? I hope so…if not, you'll find out soon! If you don't know…well, that's sad. All you have to do is use that blob of pink mush that's sloshing around between your ears…that's what it's there for, isn't it? You'd have to ask someone else…I seem to have misplaced my own pink mush…or what was left of it. Wait, why are you reading my babbling?! Just skip down to the actual story!!

**Chapter Three**

Black Hayate's ears pricked forward and he stood stock still. He had heard something….a scream…

"Wait," said Hawkeye. "Do you see that?" She pointed off to her left. Everyone turned their heads to see where she was pointing. There seemed to be a soft white glow emanating from an old run down building. Hayate growled and pinned his ears back.

"Come with me," said Hawkeye. "We'll go check it out." As they wound their way towards the building, the light suddenly flashed brighter then died completely. Hayate whimpered. The scream he had heard before had risen in pitch almost to an unbearable level, and behind it all was the pain filled howl of a wolf.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" The blond woman turned around and saw Mustang running towards her, closely followed by Al, Hughes, and all of the others that were under Mustang's search command.

"Colonel, what—?"

"Fullmetal is gone. They took him," said Mustang, out of breath slightly.

" 'They'?" questioned Hawkeye. (???? Does Hawkeye know about the Homunculus?) Mustang shook his head and Al held up Ed's red cloak.

"Colonel, did you see that light over there?" she asked. Mustang looked up to where she was pointing and nodded.

"I figured you'd be coming to investigate so we came too," said the black haired man. "That light came from alchemy. I know it." Taking command of the entire group, Mustang led them all at a run towards the building that had been blazing with white light before but was now as dark as any of the others around them. When they reached the door, all was quiet. There was no one inside that they could see. Then a voice rolled out through one of the broken windows.

"Lust…? I'm hungry. Are they here yet?"

"Why yes, Gluttony. I believe they are. They should be standing just outside the door. Be a good host and invite our guests in. We wouldn't want to leave them out in the dark, now would we…?"

0oo0

Edward saw a flash of bright white and suddenly the searing pain stopped. As the light went out, he felt a dull ache spread through his body.

"Perfect…perfect…" mumbled Mr. Tucker. Ed could hear Envy laughing.

"That looks like one of the best you've ever made, Tucker," he said. "Now, can it speak?" Ed sat up and found that his hair had come loose from it's typical braid. As a few strands of it fell down over his shoulder he was shocked to notice that there were streaks of silvery-grey mingling with the gold.

"Edward…" whispered Tucker, bending down to look him in the face. "How do you feel?" Ed glared up at him.

"What did you do—to me, you…bastard?" he said. He found that there were gaps in his speech and his voice was rougher than normal. He didn't intend to pause between some of his words; it just happened that way.

'_Ow ow ow…hurts. Why pain? Who you?' _Ed gasped and clutched at the sides of his head. What was this? There was someone else…in his head? He tried to talk again and found he could only whimper and growl.

"Good…" said Tucker. "Both components are still there…he's all yours, Envy."

"Thanks. Lust should have what you want. Go ask her for it and I'll take our new pet for a walk."

"If you are going to put it on him, do it now…" Tucker whispered, opening the door and stepping outside. "While the wolf is awake, he will be easier to control…"

"I like your ears, kid," said Envy. Ed felt something twitch on the top of his head. _What the hell…?_ He reached one hand up and felt, to his complete shock, that he had _pointed ears_ on the top of his head! Then he looked around for the wolf as an answer was slowly dawning on him. But the wolf was no where to be seen. _No way…no frikin' way… _Then he felt something get slipped over his head and strapped under his arms. He looked down and realized that Envy had just put a harness on him. A harness! _Well, I guess that answers my question._ Ed thought, feeling his limbs quivering with anger. _I've been turned into a chimera._

'_bright light pain boy scream pain pain pain what happened? Can't move scared not hunter now prey scared run run run…_' Ed winced. What was that voice?

'_you hear me? Boy hears me boy confused boy scared boy hurt_' Ed rubbed his head and suddenly felt the need to run away, fast. He just wanted to get out of there. He jumped to all fours and ran a few feet before he was jerked hard and landed on his back. He found himself staring up at Envy's face.

"You're not going anywhere," he said happily. "No matter how much you run, wolf, you'll stay."

'_ow ow can move now not-man talking to me…? Why not talk to boy? Scary run hide run run not-man scary_' Ed, to his complete surprise, snarled at Envy without meaning to.

"Be quiet," Envy snapped, slapping Ed across the face. Ed yelped and recoiled.

'_mean not-man mean to boy mean to me…hits boy hits me…why? We are prey now but not-man no kill us…? confused hungry scared boy hurt scared of not-man…_' It was then that Ed realized that it was the _wolf_ talking. Somehow the wolf had retained some conciseness when they had been joined together. _Maybe…if I can _hear_ the wolf…I might be able to _talk_ to him too,_ thought Ed.

'_boy does hear me! Boy understand want to talk want to leave mad kill run_' Ed tried to make sense of the jumble of seemingly random words that he heard inside his mind.

-_Wolf?-_ He thought.-_Envy is going to take us outside soon. Stay quiet until then. We can run from there.-_ (words with the little '-' around them are Ed 'speaking' to the wolf. I wanted it to be a little different than regular thought.)It was the weirdest thing he had ever done. How was he supposed to know how to talk to the wolf? And would the wolf really listen to him?

'_boy say quiet wolf be quiet no run yet wait wait not-man taking us out wait to run boy says_' Ed sighed in relief. The wolf understood! He didn't actually know if Envy was taking them outside or not, but he guessed that was what Envy had meant when he said they would be going for a 'walk'.

"Come on, doggy," said Envy tugging on the leather cord that was tied to the back of Ed's harness. "Let's go for a walk." Ed stumbled forward on all fours at first, but when Envy jerked on it again he stumbled to his feet. Pain exploded in the connection nerves of his automail leg and he fell right back over again.

'_ow! Pain pain hurts can't stand can't walk why why why boy walks on hind legs like not-man fun fun fun much taller  fun fun_' Envy jerked the leash again and Ed rose to his feet, clenching his teeth against the pain. The Wolf's babbling wasn't helping either. It was like he was listening to a child first learning to talk.

Ed jumped suddenly as two loud cracks echoed through the door Tucker had left open. The wolf in his head yelped.

'_ow ow fire bang loud fire bang killed mate run run hide get to den wait for fire bangs to leave_' Then next thing Ed new, Tucker was running down the stairs, his hands over his head.

"It's the military," he gasped. "They've found us…not good. They'll take my creation away from me…come, Nina, we have to leave…" Tucker scooped up the lifeless doll from where she had been set on a pile of cloth, then turned and dashed out a side door that led to who knows where and slammed it behind him.

"Well, we can't have them seeing you, can we?" asked Envy. "Come here." He jerked Ed over to where Nina had been 'sitting' and pulled up one piece of cloth. It looked like an old jacket made of black cloth, worn by a much larger person than Ed. Envy looked at it for a moment, then threw it over Ed's shoulders. He fastened it around Ed's neck and pulled the tattered hood up over his new ears. Ed felt them twitch slightly with irritation. _That's another thing I'll never get used to…_ Envy yanked the silver pocket watch from Ed's belt and threw it in a corner. Then after making sure it was hard to tell just who was hiding under the large jacket by smearing dirt all over Ed's face, Envy jerked him towards the door again. Ed stumbled after him, trying to calm the wolf in his mind.

'_run run escape not-man tall now fire bangs loud why outside escape run run run run_' -_Will you be quiet?!_- snapped Ed. The wolf stayed quiet. Envy stopped them and peered around a corner. Then he smirked and seemed to have made a sudden decision. He stepped out around the corner, dragging Ed with him.

"Hey Lust!" he called. Lust turned to look at him, a bullet falling out of her forehead.

"What?" she asked. Then she noticed the small figure in black that Envy was dragging behind him.

"I was wondering if you let me…test him," said Envy, dodging a bullet as if it were nothing. "You know, see what happens." Lust narrowed her purple eyes, then nodded. Envy turned and look at Ed.

"Hey wolf. I know you can hear me, so listen up."

'_not-man talking to me again ears hurt loud fire bangs killed mate killed cubs boy won't understand kill them hurt them chase them for what they did_'

"Those are guns," said Envy, pointing at the steel weapon that Hawkeye held in her hands. "They've killed wolves before, did you know that? I think you're smarter than most wolves so you should know that they could kill you with those." Envy laughed softly in satisfaction when he saw the primitive anger blossom in Ed's eyes. "You don't like them, do you? They're mean. They'll hurt you. Is that what you want?" Ed growled. The real Edward was starting to panic. He could not longer control his own body. The wolf in him was getting stronger. Then he felt the straps that were binding him to Envy's leash unfastened and removed. He was free. -_Wolf? You can run now. We are free. We could get hurt here. Run!_- There was no answer. To his horror he suddenly found himself crouched on all fours, his knees bent under him, his eyes surveying Mustang and the others. Then the wolf tapped unknowingly into Ed's mind and made his body clap his hands together, extending the blade from his automail hand.

"Nice plan, wolf. So Ed, how is it? Being controlled by someone else. It's not fun, is it?" Envy asked mockingly. Then he walked calmly up to stand beside Lust, distracting the soldiers from the black clad figure creeping up behind them.

Ed fought desperatly to throw off the wolf's control, but it was impossible. The wolf was set on revenge. _I didn't know wolves could feel hate or desire revenge…_he thought. When he found himself directly behind the group of soldiers, he felt the wolf's control slip a little. He crouched down, ready to spring on the nearest soldier, who happened to be Furey. Right beside him stood Alphonse. -_Wolf! The tallest one! The one that smells like metal! Don't hurt him! Stay away from him!_-

'_Boy tells me not to hurt tall steel why why_' Ed struggled for a moment to put his emotions into words the wolf would understand. -_He's my…pack mate. He's my brother. Please don't hurt him._- The wolf growled and grudgingly agreed. Then he leapt at Furey, snarling.

"Al-phonse!" Ed gasped, barely able to get the words out through the wolf's control. "Al! Be-hind you! Move!" The suit of armor turned it's head slightly, then jerked Furey away by the back of his uniform. Ed skidded to a stop, turning to glare and the Master Sergent.

"Mus-tang!" Ed growled. "Get them-out-of-here!" He leapt at Furey again, slashing at him with the automail blade. Al caught him by the back of the tattered coat and threw him away from the rest of them. Hawkeye leveled her gun quickly, taking aim. When Ed landed again, the fastening around his neck came loose and the coat slid away. Hawkeye stopped, her finger only a hair away from the trigger. Ed growled at them.

"Brother?" asked Al. He stared in shock at his brother. His normally bright golden hair now had silver streaks in it. His eyes were a dark amber instead of deep yellow. But the most stunning feature of all were the silvery, pointed ears on the top of his head.

"I'm…sorry…" Ed panted. "I can't…control it. I—" He stopped suddenly. The wolf had taken away his speech. Instead, all that came out were short barks and low growl. Then he leapt at them, tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to shout at them what had happened but all he could do was utter a low howl. (funny picture, Edo howling. hehe)

"He's magnificent, isn't he?" Envy jeered. "He still needs some training, but he's the best so far." Mustang glared at Envy, then turned to Ed. He raised a hand and put two of his fingers against his thumb.

"NO!" shouted Al, jumping in front of Mustang. "Don't hurt him! He's my brother!"

"Not anymore, Alphonse," said Mustang. "He'll kill you. Now get out of the way."

"No!!" Mustang reached forward and shoved Al aside. Then he gasped. Ed was no where to be seen.

'_don't kill brother boy says won't kill brother kill this one instead kill kill_' Mustang felt a small pain in the back of his knee and he dropped down. Then he froze when he felt cold steel against his neck. Everyone froze.

"I'm…sorry…" Ed gasped again. "I'm…fighting him…he wants to…kill you…I'm stopping…him…everyone should get out…of here…before he takes control….again…" He groaned and fought to keep his automail where it was, pressed lightly against Mustang's neck. The wolf was fighting to press it deeper. "Al…! I need…you to do…something for…me." Al looked at his older brother, confusion filling his entire being.

"W-what?" he asked nervously.

"Hit me. Hard…enough to…knock me away…I can't…control him…hurry!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Envy, leaping forward to stop Al before he could approach Ed. "This will be his first kill. Don't spoil it. He'll need the practice. He won't be able to hold the wolf off much longer. Just you wait. He'll be standing over this Mustang guy's dead body in less than a minute. Oh, what a wonderful sight that will be."

0oo0

Bloody Sword Alchemist: So?? Are any of you shocked?? Hmmm?

Edward: That was really mean of you. I'm a damned Chimera now!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: But there is one good thing.

Edward: Oh yeah? What's that?

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Of all the animals I could have combined you with, I chose a wolf. Wolves are awesome. You should be grateful I didn't turn you into a…I don't know, a frog chimera? How lame would that be?

Edward: You're demented.

Mustang: Tucker seems to have a thing for canine x human chimeras, doesn't he?

Edward: Shut Up!!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Yeah, shut up, Mustang!

Mustang: 0.0 all right, all right…

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Thank you. Anyway, I hope someone liked this chapter and won't kill me for writing it. I have found a few Ed-Chimera stories out there, but I wanted to write my own. And sorry if the wolf talk was a little confusing to understand. I figured that a wolf wouldn't really 'speak' or think or whatever it is in complete sentences so I just threw all it's thoughts together without many punctuation anywhere.

Edward: Why did Envy have to take my pocket watch anyway?

Bloody Sword Alchemist: What does that have to do with anything? He took it because you weren't under the Military's control anymore. You were under his.

Edward: WHAT?!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: You heard me, now shut up.

Crazy Fan Girl's Leader: AAAHH! That crazy author just told Ed to shut up!! What will we do?

Rest of Crazy Fan Girls: ATTACK!!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: What is wrong with you, you b-----s?!

CFG: (not listening) Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: … (claps hands together and makes a great big stone cage that holds all the crazy, foaming fan girls) That should work. So, please R&R. I say that every time, don't I? I don't think it makes much of a difference, but it might.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Boy Who Cried Wolf_**

**Summary:** Edward's gone. No one can find him. The Seven have also disappeared, including King Bradley. What is going on? And what does Mr. Tucker have to do with anything…?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own FMA? Think, people, think!! Use your head! What do you think? Of course I don't, you dimwits. How long did it take you to figure that out? Rawr…

**A/N: **How's the story so far? I must say, I'm kind of disappointed. I have six reviews for this story and yet…over 300 people have looked at it. Knowing that that many people looked at my story is slightly encouraging, but I have no idea what all those people thought of my story. I hope more of you will review. It makes me so happy. Anyway, I've been kind of bouncing back and forth between this story and Broken By War. I'm surprised to discover that this story is a little more popular than BBW. I don't know why. Um…crap, now I'm out of ideas about what I should rant about right now. So, uh…just read the story if you want to…

**_Chapter Four_**

The silence stretched on and on, nothing moving except Edward's trembling. Mustang hardly dared to breathe.

"Lust…I'm hungry." Gluttony broke the stillness and it was like a dam had been shattered. Al sprang forward and again Envy jumped between him and his older brother. Riza shot two bullets at the Homunculus, her aim as accurate as always. Envy took the bullets in his leg and in his stomach. He staggered sideways before the bullets fell out and his skin grew over the holes. But by then Al was already attempting to pull Edward away from Mustang.

"He…won't let…go, Al! If—you…hit me…you'll hit him—too!" Ed tried to explain. Mustang twitched and a thin line of blood appeared on his neck. Al clenched his hand into a fist and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Nii-san." Then he pulled back his arm and punched his brother in the shoulder hard enough to send him flying across the floor where he landed in a disgruntled heap, his silver streaked golden hair fanned out around him. A shallow cut appeared along Mustang's jaw line from the edge of Ed's automail when he was tossed away.

'_tall steel hurt me hurt boy hurt own brother not good kill hunt good good_'

"Al-phonse! Look out! He's…coming after…you…next," Ed growled before the wolf could take over again. He charged at Al, dodging his younger brother's punches easily.

"Stop, Edward!!" Hawkeye and Hughes shouted together. Ed, surprisingly, froze where he stood. _Whack!!_ Seemingly out of nowhere a small piece of metal piping went sailing through the air to connect violently with the back of Edward's head. The chimera-boy's eyes rolled back, sightless, and he collapsed without a sound.

"Go get 'em, Gluttony!" yelled Envy furiously, pointing at all the blue-clad figures in front of him. With his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Gluttony loped forward, grinning hungrily. (how else would Gluttony grin: )

"Fall back!" Mustang commanded. Everyone took one look at the figure running towards them, then backed out of the door they had entered, breaking into a run as soon as they passed the threshold. Alphonse turned to look at his brother's motionless form and hesitated.

"Come on, Al! There's nothing we can do!" called Hughes. Al stood still for a moment longer, indecision whirling around in his mind, then he ran after the others, leaving his older brother to the Homunculi.

0oo0

'_can't see all dark can't move why where ow ow_…'

"What went wrong?!"

"He was outnumbered, Envy. He didn't stand a chance." Ed opened one eye, then the other, peering cautiously around him.

'_can see now good fire bangs gone very good hungry…_' Ed winced. -_Will you shut up?!- _He asked the wolf. The wolf grumbled slightly in response, but fell silent.

"See, Lust? That's why I want to take him for 'training' before we attack Head Quarters! He needs to be able to fight against multiple armed people!"

"Relax, Envy. Of course he needs practice. He obviously doesn't know how to work together with the wolf. But he will learn." Ed stirred, then sat up.

'_talk now…?_' asked the wolf timidly. Ed didn't answer. He glared at the two Homunculus that stood across the room from him.

"So that's it, huh?" he asked. "You want me to attack Head Quarters! But why? What good would that serve? I thought you guys were after the Philosophers Stone."

"We are," replied Lust in what could only be described as an innocent tone. "But we are taking the necessary steps to achieve our goal."

"And what does that have to do with the Military?!"

"Everything."

'_bored now hungry big speak no understand play want to play with boy yes yes fun_' Ed sighed. He was trying to understand what the Homunculi were planning and then the wolf had to butt in, spouting more nonsense. Then an idea hit him. -_Hey Wolf._-

'_yay boy wants to talk to me again fun fun_' Ed closed his eyes to keep his impatience in check. -_Yes, it's wonderful. Anyway, you said you wanted to play?_-

'_yes yes will boy play with me play play_'

"Hey, shorty, what's wrong with you? You're zoned out. Hello?" Ed opened his eyes and suddenly found Envy's hand waving in front of his face. Hunching his shoulders, he put his hands on the sides of his head and screwed up his face in mock pain. As much as he loathed to seem weak in front of Envy, Ed made small whimpering noises and shook his head back and forth. -_Yes, I have a fun game to play. Envy…uh, the not-man is bad. We want to get away._-

"Hey, Lust. I think something's wrong with him. Come look at him."

'_play play play play…_' -_Um, Wolf, are you even listening to me?_'

'_yes yes what game want to play_' -_Okay. So, first I want you to howl. Really loud. Can you do that?_-

'_yes can howl why though why howl_' -_Just do it! It's part of the game_- Closing his eyes again, Ed gave the wolf control of his speech and he felt a howl vibrating in the back of his throat. Then the wolf howled through Ed, the sound echoing through the room where he was kept. (Again, I laugh. Ed howling. Such a funny picture.)

"What the hell?!" Edward was pleased to hear the startled exclamations of Envy and Lust. -_Good job, Wolf._-

'_was fun what now play game more_'

"Do you think something happened to him when he got hit?" asked Envy. -_Okay, so what we are going to do is when we get close enough to a door, we are going to play a game of chase_- said Edward, a plan growing in his mind. -_The not-man is going to be the one chasing us, got it? We have to get as far away as possible. Do you understand?_-

'_yes yes understand chase is fun where do we go why does not-man get to chase_'

"Hey, Fullmetal Shorty! Wake up! Open your eyes, you damned brat!" cursed Envy. "Maybe the whack on the back of the head messed up the connection between his wolf side and his human side." Ed cracked one eye open and looked up at Envy. He was pleased to see a furious look on the homunculus' face. He clambered to his hands and knees and crawled to the nearest door.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Envy, starting to reach forward and grab Ed by the braid.

"Stop, Envy!" barked Lust. "You don't want to hurt him even more."

"Will…you be…quiet….you stupid…wolf," Ed growled out loud, not even really talking to the wolf, just putting up a show for the homunculi. Then he growled and dropped down, hands on his head again.

"Hmmm…It looks like he's fighting to gain control over the wolf," said Lust and Ed cheered inwardly. They were reacting exactly how he wanted them to. "Let him fight for a while." Envy scowled and took a step back. Ed faked that the wolf had control again and leapt forward a few paces before he skidded to a stop, gaining control over the 'wolf' again. He repeated that running-and-suddenly-stopping routine until he came closer to the main door of the building. He hunched his shoulders and growled loudly. He clenched both his hands and gave another snarl. -_Ready Wolf?_-

'_ready boy asks me ready for what_' Ed clenched the muscles in his legs, preparing to spring. -_You have to run now, wolf. Okay? We are going to play chase now. Do you think you can outrun the not-man?_-

'_yes yes can outrun not-man fun fun chase run_' -_Okay…now!_- Ed felt a sudden flood of energy surge through his arms and legs and he took off, through the main door and away from the house where they had kept him.

"Hey…!" shouted Envy. "Get back here, you mutt!"

"The wolf won," said Lust calmly. "The wolf is controlling him now." Ed laughed quietly. _Ha, that's what you think…_ He kept running, not waiting to see if Envy would follow him. He was amazed by the wolf's running stamina that coursed through his body, keeping his breath even and his speed at a steady pace. His feet pounded down a faintly worn dirt trail and he could see buildings up ahead. Then it occurred to him that he had no idea where he was. And if he went up to someone, they might try to kill him because of his ears and silver-golden eyes. Just then a lumbering figure came meandering up the path. It had long arms and was carrying the bloody remains of what looked like half a cow. He was crunching happily on one of it's legs when it caught sight of Ed.

"Lust!" Gluttony bellowed around the cow leg. "Lust, what's going on?" Ed put on an extra burst of speed and tried to dodge around Gluttony. But the homunculus was faster than he expected and reached out and caught Ed by his black over shirt. (Is it a shirt or a vest or what?)

"Bad doggy…" said Gluttony dully. He licked his lips with his long, tattooed tongue. "Very bad doggy…"

0oo0

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Again, I hope someone out there likes this story and will be kind enough to review. It's very encouraging.

Wrath: I'm bored. Will I be in the story too?

Blood Sword Alchemist: Um, Wrath, you don't technically exist at this point in time.

Wrath: Yes I do! I'm either running around an island naked or I'm stuck in that freaky gate! shudders and gags

Bloody Sword Alchemist: No, you don't exist as 'Wrath' right now, so I can't put you in.

Wrath: Well, that's stupid. I should still be in the story.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: I agree with you. But I can't put you in yet. Maybe later in the story.

Wrath: Fine. (stalks off, then drops down on all fours and chases a mouse around and around the room)

Bloody Sword Alchemist: (sigh) Well, please R&R. You can flame me if you want, just to let you know. But it will be a waste of your time and energy. All flames will be used to melt chocolate and marshmallows for smores. And only if you apologize for your flames will you be given a smore. So, R&R and I will give you a smore if you say something nice about my story.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Boy Who Cried Wolf**_

**Summary:** Edward's gone. No one can find him. The Seven have also disappeared, including King Bradley. What is going on? And what does Mr. Tucker have to do with anything…?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own FMA? Think, people, think!! Use your head! What do you think? Of course I don't, you dimwits. How long did it take you to figure that out? Rawr…

**A/N: **Hi! Did anyone else out there go to see the Eragon movie? It was awesome! Go see it! Right now! How many people actually _know_ what Eragon is?! Ah, screw you guys. Thank you, Guardian Spirit Raina, for telling me what 'AU' meant. For anyone else who was wondering, it means 'Alternate Universe'. Like a story I'm thinking about posting…check my main FF page for a tad more info. So yeah. Now, over five hundred people have at least looked at my story. How frickin' cool is that? It's awesome.

**_Chapter Five_**

Ed struggled against Gluttony's grip on his over coat (Again??)

'_big drool thing smell bad caught us how why what now_' Ed squirmed again, grabbing Gluttony's arm with both hands and biting down.

"Ow!" moaned Gluttony. "Bad doggy…" Gluttony shook his arm to try and dislodge Ed who still had his teeth buried in his skin. Ed fought the urge to gag. Of everything that he had ever put in his mouth, this had to be the _worst_ tasting thing he had ever tasted. Worse than milk.

"What is it, Gluttony?" asked Lust's voice from a little ways away.

"I caught doggy!" said Gluttony happily, shaking his arm again. This time he dislodged Ed and the blond alchemist went sailing away and tumbling into the dirt a few feet away. Ed shook his head and stood up. Then, realizing he wasn't trapped, he sprinted off, hearing Gluttony's yells behind him. _Now, if only I could tell where the hell I am…_

0oo0

Mustang rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. Everything that had happened in the past few days was so confusing…_Fullmetal Chimera…_ he thought, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth up. _Of all the things to happen…_

"Well, hello Roy!" said an overly cheerful voice. Mustang's head snapped up and he saw Hughes walking towards him. He sighed.

"Hughes, try _knocking_ before you just walk in…" he said. Hughes bobbed his head in slight apology. Then his happy smile faded slowly as he put his hands on the Colonel's desk.

"This is bad, Roy," he said. "We have not only have a search party out looking for him, but we have a group of State Alchemists out there too. And neither of them have found anything. Frankly, we don't know where to look."

"How is Alphonse responding to all this?"

"I don't really know. He hasn't said much, really. But he keeps Ed's cloak with him. I think he's pretty upset." _Man, that doesn't even begin to cover it…_ thought Hughes. He had seen Al sitting around, the red cloak clutched in his metal hands. _And there's nothing I can do to help him…_

0oo0

_Where am I? _Wondered Ed. Nothing around him seemed familiar at all. He was in the middle of a pale green field, standing on a worn dirt path. The only sound was his breathing, the distant whistle of birds, and the soft hiss of the breeze through the grass.

_'people place ahead hungry boy hungry too food at people place? maybe maybe food getting stronger stinky people place_' Ed rubbed his temples. By 'people place', did the wolf mean a town? It was possible…and he was getting hungry. Unintentionally flicking his wolf ears back and forth, Ed set off at a jog again, staring at the path as he went. Soon he began to smell something pungent and kind of sweet. He looked around but couldn't see anything.

'_smoke good smoke boy smells not fire smoke_' _Well, that explains it,_ Ed thought. They were coming closer to the town. Gradually he began to see the roofs of houses not too far away. Suddenly he stopped short just outside the town.

'_boy stops why why so close to people place smell food food why stop_'

"I need to find something to wear that has a hood," Ed said aloud. "These ears will attract too much attention." He ran a finger along the edge of one of his velvety ears. He scanned the area in front of him, looking for any other people. He couldn't see anyone. He walked slower now, more quietly, searching for anyone who might see him. As he came closer to the town, he saw a low wooden fence around the town. A human could easily climb or jump over it, so it was probably meant to keep livestock in. Ed turned his head and looked down both sides of the fence. Still, there was no sight of anyone. _Weird…no guards?_ Ed thought. He shrugged and jumped over the fence. Just then he saw someone shuffling down a road just ahead. They were dressed in black rags, from what Ed could see. Their hair was tangled and full of dirt. Ed thought for a moment. _Maybe most of the people here are like that…_The person vanished up the road and Ed moved forward. He passed a house with dark windows and peered inside. It didn't look like anyone was at home. He pushed on the door and found that it swung open easily. He twitched his ears forward and sniffed the air.

'_no people here no people for long time_' said the wolf and Ed pushed the door open all the way. He took a few steps inside and froze when the floor boards creaked. Some of the windows of this house were broken and there was dust _everywhere_. He looked around and saw a trunk against the far wall. Making sure no one was walking by the open door and broken windows, he hurried over to the trunk and forced it open. Inside where kids jackets and cloaks, hats and dresses. He fished around in it for a moment, then found a tattered black coat with a hood. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled the hood up over his head. _Better,_ he thought. _At least people won't be able to see my ears now…_

0oo0

"You let him get away?" demanded Lust. Gluttony stuck his pointer finger in his mouth and looked down.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Lust rolled her eyes and sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, go get him back. He can't have gone that far," she said. Gluttony nodded.

"Not that far," he repeated. He looked down the dirt path and squinted his beady black eyes. "Find boy, find boy." Then he loped off down the path, following the same route as Ed.

0oo0

Ed had only gone a few more houses when two men came around a corner. One was laughing loudly and carried a bottle in his hand. The other was frowning and looked like he was ready to hit the other man. Both of them froze when they saw Ed.

'_people smell bad bad_' Ed agreed. He watched them warily.

"Who's th' new kid?" asked the drunk man, waving his bottle at Ed.

"That's a good question," said the other man. His eyes were clear and Ed (or the wolf) couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath. He walked up to Ed and stood directly in front of him. "What _are _you doing here?" Ed bared his teeth and growled at him.

"Wa's wrong wit 'im?" asked the drunk man.

"Nothing's wrong with him, idiot," said the one in front of Ed. "He's a feral one. Most Urchins are by the time they get to be his age, if no one picks them up off the street. Just leave him alone." The man reached up to grab Ed by the chin to look at his face, but Ed snapped at his fingers when he came close. The man jerked his hand back and shook his head. He turned and walked around Ed, calling for the other man to follow him.

"Oh yes, he is one of the more feral ones I've seen here," said the taller man. "Shame. Sometimes you can take one or two with you and raise them up to be somewhat decent." Ed watched them go, laughing to himself. _So that's how this place works. 'Urchins' are kids who live on the streets with no parents. Sometimes people will adopt them as their own children. Well, that's one way to get food…_

'_food? want food good yum yum_' Ed, used to ignoring the wolf's voice by now, kept walking into the town. The farther in he got, the more people he started to see. Some were dressed like him, in ragged clothes with dirt on their faces, huddled by buildings. Others were dress more neatly, walking proudly down the roads. One walked past Ed and shoved him roughly out of the way. With a grunt Ed fell down on his side in the dirt and glared up at the man. The man laughed and kicked dirt on him. The wolf growled.

'_bad man fight fight_' Ed snarled in response. His anger fused together with the wolf's and he crouched, feet under him, ready to spring. The man raised his eyebrows. Just then two people came up behind Ed and grabbed his arms. The blond boy turned to look at them and saw two pale, dirty faces looking up at the man. One Urchin, as they were called, looked like he was a little younger than Ed and the other was around twenty. The wolf snarled at them.

'_why stop us why why_'

"You don't want to fight him," said the younger boy. "He's tougher than he looks." Ed growled again and struggled against the arms holding him back.

"C'mon, little boy," taunted the man. "Come and fight me! You think your tough? Try me." Ed jerked his arms free and leapt at the man. Laughing, he kicked Ed in the gut and sent him flying back into the arms of the two Urchins. Ed, winded and hurt, struggled back to his feet. With a snarl he leapt again. (Don't ask why his hood hasn't come off and revealed his wolf ears, okay? That just wouldn't work. So don't question it.)

"You just don't learn, do you?" said the man scornfully. He swung his arm around and Ed felt the man's knuckles collide with the side of his head. He felt himself land in someone's arms, then little black dots invaded his sight.

"Hey, you okay? Hey!" Everything was getting darker, darker…

'_what happened? why dark…_' Then even the wolf's voice vanished, smothered by the blanket of black that had covered his sight and left him in oblivion.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Yay! Chapter five! I hope you guys aren't getting too bored. I don't really know what I'm doing. It's kinda sad, really. Oh well. I hope that if anyone's bored, they will hang on while I get the more exciting chapters written. Writers Block _sucks beyond belief_. Just to let you know, I'm kinda postponing BBW. Don't hurt me!! Please! I'll get around to it eventually. It's just that I'm starting to use similar ideas for both stories and I don't like that. This story happens to be more popular than BBW, so I'm going to work on this one more. Also, I'm stuck worse on BBW than I was on this one. Anyway, I'm going to be putting some random stuff at the end of all my chapters, but you don't have to read it. You can just skip down and either review (hint hint) or you can read whatever chapter will happen to be after the one you just read. **Commence Operation Randomness.**

Bizarre Tidbit: If you look up the word 'Blah' on Wikipedia, a page will pop up and it will have three or four paragraphs solely on the word blah. I'm serious. Check it out. XD

FMA character I feel like right now: Hhhmmm…I think either Sloth or Kimblee. I'm tired and just want to go lay around for a while. But I always want to blow things up. I can't help it. It's just so much fun.

Favorite song (at the moment): Linkin Park's 'Numb'

What song I am listening to right now: Green Day's 'Minority'

What song I am going to listen to: Simple Plan's 'Welcome To My Life' or 'I'm Just a Kid' or 'Me Against The World' That one is by Simple Plan, right?

Quote Made By Me: I am not human, so do not pay any attention to my insanity.

Question that you don't actually need to answer: How many of my readers have heard the song 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace? Put your answer at the end of your review, if you do review.

Well, I think that's all for this chapter. I'm really really really sorry it took so long to update. I got really bad writers block and got stuck for a long time. If anyone has any ideas about things I could put in this story, please tell me. I know how this story is going to end, I just don't know how to get there. Slight problem. Duh. Advice is welcome! I cannot guarantee that I will use you're idea, or I might change it a bit if I like it. Thank you all! (I really am done now. Really. Just go review now or Gluttony might eat you. Bye bye.)


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Boy Who Cried Wolf_**

**Summary:** Edward's gone. No one can find him. The Seven have also disappeared, including King Bradley. What is going on? And what does Mr. Tucker have to do with anything…?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own FMA? Think, people, think!! Use your head! What do you think? Of course I don't, you dimwits. How long did it take you to figure that out? Rawr…

**A/N: **Hello. You are going to meet two new characters in this chapter. And those characters do belong to me. Sorry if there wasn't much in the last chapter. There will be a little more action in the next few chapters, I hope. I also hope that someone will give a few ideas about what to do with this story. It's pretty popular, the hit count is over 900, but I don't know what to do with it! Ideas are very welcome. And thank you Chrosis for the ideas you sent me. If anyone wants to know, I have a co-writer of this story. His name is Pringle. He's a little crazy, but he can be helpful. He didn't help me at all with this chapter though…he refused to talk to me.

**_Chapter Six_**

"Kevin, stop messing with his ears. You'll wake him up."

"But…but they're _wolf_ ears! Why does he have wolf ears? What is he?"

"Hush, Kevin. You're being too loud. He's waking up." Ed opened his eyes and saw the younger Urchin standing off to one side of him.

"W-where…?" he asked, sitting up. The younger Urchin smiled and Ed realized he could see him properly for the first time. He had rumpled, dirty red hair and bright blue eyes. He was missing one of his front teeth and had freckles sprinkled across his nose.

"You're at our house," he said proudly. "My name is Kevin. That's Leon, my brother." He pointed to the boy that was sitting against the wall across from him. He had dark blond hair and grey eyes.

"You're a brave kid," he said. "You stood up to that guy." Ed rubbed his eyes and looked down at himself. It was then that he realized that his coat was gone. He froze. Then he slowly reached a hand up and pressed one of his ears down. There was nothing covering them from the eyes of these two strangers.

"You have cool ears," said Kevin excitedly. Leon tossed a small pebble at the back of his head.

"Don't be rude," he said coolly. "He was wearing that coat for a reason. He didn't want anyone to see them, right?" Ed nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't tell," said Kevin. "But you're new here, right?" Ed nodded again, not trusting himself to speak yet, not in front of these strangers.

"We could tell because you stood up to one of the Favored," said Leon. "You caused quite a disturbance. Actually, you are one of the first to stand up to a Favored in a long time. You're giving the younger ones ideas." He nodded pointedly at his younger brother.

"It was so cool!" said Kevin. "I've never seen anyone stand up to a Favored!"

"Don't try anything," said Leon sternly. "He's just lucky I caught him after he hit him. Otherwise he would have been beaten to death. That could be you." Kevin stuck his tongue out at Leon.

"You're no fun." He bent down and looked Ed right in the eyes. "Say, can you talk? You haven't said anything since we met you." Another pebble hit Kevin the back of the head.

"Didn't I tell you not to be rude? If he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to."

"But I want him to tell me why he has wolf ears!"

"Kevin, shut up."

'_food now? boy awake, now food?_' Ed sighed.

0oo0

"Why do I have to follow him?" Envy groaned, watching Gluttony ahead of him. Gluttony walked along the outside of a small wooden fence, looking at the back windows of the houses he passed. Envy jumped up onto the roof of one house, then leapt to the next.

"Hey, are you sure he's here?" Envy called down to Gluttony. The other Homunculus didn't answer, just kept looking into the houses. _He's hopeless,_ thought Envy. Then he saw that people were starting to stare at him from the streets below. _This is so pointless…_

0oo0

"I'm Edward," said Ed. Then his stomach growled loudly.

"So, you can talk!" said Kevin. "And you sound hungry. We don't have much to eat, but I'll find something." He jumped back and scampered out of the small room. There wasn't much in the room, really. There was a small cot, that Ed was sitting on, a chair across the room, and a pile of old coats, blankets, and other rags. There was a tattered cloth hanging in the low opening that was used as a door.

"I'm sorry," said Leon. "My brother can be pretty rude at times. We haven't seen anyone quiet like you before." Ed's ears twitched slightly when he heard footsteps outside. Kevin burst through the doorway, a small pile of food in his arms. He had a few pieces of cold meat and what looked like stale bread.

"Where did you get this?" asked Leon. "We didn't have the bread before…" Kevin shuffled his feet and looked down.

"You stole them, didn't you?!"

"Well…can I just say I borrowed them?" asked Kevin guiltily. Leon sighed and shook his head.

0oo0

"So…" mused Envy. "You're sure, Gluttony?" The chubby Homunculus nodded vigorously. "Wonder why he's staying in this ratty hole…" He jumped down off the roof and landed in front of a cloth covered doorway. He lightly tapped his knuckles on the door frame.

"Oh, Chibi-san…come out, come out where ever you are…" he called softly. Even if the other two humans didn't hear him, the wolf surely would.

0oo0

Ed stiffened and pinned his ears back. He drew back against the wall and listened hard.

"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Leon, noticing Ed's sudden fear.

"You two, stay away from the door," he said. "Get back against the wall."

"But why—" began Kevin. Leon grabbed the back of his dirty shirt and pulled him away, retreating towards the far wall.

"Edward, what's going on?" whined Kevin.

"You guys stay out of this," said Ed. "I can take this guy on my own." Just then Envy brushed the cloth aside and walked in.

"Well, hello there," he sneered. "You've caused us quiet a lot of trouble. It took us a while to find you…" Ed stood up and watched Envy closely, his eyes narrowed.

"Who else came with you?" asked Ed.

"_That_ is none of your business, chibi-san," said Envy. "Besides, I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to talk to the _wolf_."

"What wolf's he talking about?" asked Kevin.

"Ssshhh…" hissed Leon. "Be quiet." Envy turned his gaze on the two other boys.

"You leave them alone!" growled Ed, springing at Envy. The homunculus smacked Ed across the face with the back of his hand and sent him flying back against the wall.

"Oh, don't worry about them," said Envy. "I don't care about them. Just…don't interfere." Ed struggled back to his feet and put a hand on the side of his face.

"Anyway," began Envy, turned to look at Ed, his arms crossed. "I have some questions for you, wolf."

'_not-man talk to me again what ask why ask_'

"You're hungry, aren't you? So sad…little chibi-san hasn't been feeding you very well has he?"

'_am hungry food want food why boy not give us food? don't understand… not-man have food?_' Ed growled and grabbed the sides of his head. He sank to his knees and pinned his ears back.

"Has chibi-san been using you? Has he been using your talent and natural abilities just for himself? What has he given you?" Ed's head snapped up to stare at Envy. _No way… he's trying to turn the wolf against me? Why?_ Then his whole body jerked and the wolf took control. He felt himself put his hands on the ground for balance.

"If you come with me, I'll give you all the food you want. Does that sound good? And you'll be able to do whatever you want, whenever you want."

'_lots of food? free run? will come will come with not-man_' -_No, wolf! He's lying! Don't listen to him!_-

'_why not-man lie? no no sound fun why boy mad_'

"Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to…" said Envy, turning towards the door. "But if you do, just follow me." As Envy stalked away, Ed fought for control. Finally he could managed to turn his head and look at Kevin and Leon.

"Don't…follow us. Just—stay—here—and you'll—be…safe—" he said, struggling with his words. The wolf was fighting back.

'_why boy want stay not-man give food yum yum food why stay_' Then the wolf wrenched control away from Ed and quickly followed Envy out the door, leaving Kevin and Leon stunned behind him.

0oo0

Okay, so that was a kind of lame chapter. It's more of a filler chapter than anything. I hope there won't be too many of those. I know Ed and Envy and Co. are kind of out of character, but it's a really weird situation that they would probably never be faced with, so of course they're acting differently! If anything seemed a little wacky, it's because I wrote this at…oh, what time is it…3:42 AM. Blaaahhhh….and I have school tomorrow too…what a drag. And I should be working on my science fair project, because it's due on Friday…Anyway, before I pass out from lack of sleep…**Commence Operation Randomness**

Quiz Question: This is only your opinion. Who is better: Edward or Envy? Put answer at the end of your review, please. I'm just taking a poll. Okay, so you don't have to. But it would make me a really happy homunculus! Er…human…meant to say that!

Random Lyrics: We're not gonna be just a part of the game / We're not gonna be just the victims / They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart / 'Till everyone's the same / I've got no place to go, I've got no where to run / They love to watch me fall, they think they know it all / I'm a nightmare, a disaster / That's what they always said / I'm a lost cause, not a hero / But I'll make it on my own / I've gotta prove 'em wrong / Me against the world. –Me Against The World

Question: Which character from Fullmetal Alchemist are you most like? Be honest.

Song I'm Listening To Right Now: Linkin Park's Nobody's Listening

I think that's all the randomness for this chapter. Maybe…wait. One more.

Music: If anyone wants to listen to free music without downloading it, there's a pretty cool site that I find useful. You can find _almost_ any song on it. I think. I'm not sure. You can find most songs on it. Check it out. (zzzzzzzzzzzz…)


End file.
